


Confessions

by Altun_Heiral



Series: Patchwork Hearts [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, but i went off my doc of mongolian cultural references, mostly i ended up mixing a few different dances together to make something unique though, there's some mild 4.0 spoiler shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altun_Heiral/pseuds/Altun_Heiral
Summary: Altun and Reina grapple with how to say they have feelings for each other.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Patchwork Hearts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838713
Comments: 2





	1. Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> They're both useless lesbians honestly. Both awkward messes. It's endearing really.

“Altun. You know I don’t dance.” Reina and Altun were seated around a small fire at the Mol’s current encampment on the steppe. The Naadam was still a few days away and they were trying to find a moments reprise. Altun was pouting, making a sad face at Reina. Somehow, Altun and the Mol had finally coaxed Reina out of her armour that she normally donned in order to try on some traditional clothing from Altun’s tribe that she still had around or remembered how to make. While Reina was uncomfortable at first, she found the clothing to cozy feeling. Altun had simply altered some stuff she already had, going off her memory of what she remembered her family wearing before she joined the Kahkol tribe.

“Please dance with me?” Altun pouted more. Reina couldn’t help but smile. She couldn’t say no to Altun, even if she wanted. She could sit there and deny the reason as to why she couldn’t, but it would be pointless to continue to deny that she had feelings for Altun. After all, she had gone about trying to deny such a fact for quite some time. Altun was still pouting. Reina could feel her face flush somewhat, which would be apparent due to the light from the fire. Her purple eyes met the glowing lavender of Altun’s.

“Alright. I’ll dance with you.” Reina watched as Altun perked up, a grin on her face. She could feel her face flushing again. She watched as Altun stood up and walked around to where Reina was sitting, holding her hand out to her with a smile. Reina’s heart was suddenly threatening to beat out of her chest. That infectious smile of Altun’s sure was something. Reina took Altun’s hand, and with her help stood up. She let Altun take the lead, as Altun took her hand in hers. Her grip was just enough that Reina could feel her fingers against her skin. Altun turned to glance at Reina, the smile still on her face.

“We dance around in a circle, but we can improvise back and forth.” she explained, stepping back with her right foot before signaling Reina to do the same. Reina followed Altun’s rhythm and lead. Right foot then left foot. Altun then reached for Reina’s other hand, moving her so they were facing each other now. They were very close to each other now. Altun moved her right hand so it was palm to palm with Reina’s right hand and they were glancing at each other with their joined hands in between them. Altun had them moving in a steady circle now, the light of the fire shining off of their skin in the moonlight. Altun explained then that they alternated to their left hand palms touching in the center. They did so and Reina found herself staring directly into Altun’s eyes, focusing on the glow of her limbral rings and then the light lavender of her iris. She had never noticed how much Altun’s eyes stood out under moonlight.

Altun’s face was the one feeling warm now. She had stopped leading, stopped moving in general now. She was staring up at Reina. Altun had a mind to keep going, knowing full well what kind of dance this was even though Reina did not. The next step was to lace their fingers together, get close to each other then separate again. Plucking up her courage, she did as such, lacing their fingers together. Reina followed suit, not seeming bothered by the fact that they were not holding hands in every sense of the word and action. Altun let her fingers drift apart from Reina’s after a few moments before walking around till she was back to back with Reina.

It was anyone’s guess who’s heart was beating louder, Altun’s or Reina’s. Altun held out a somewhat shaky hand now. She extended her right hand out to her side, waiting for Reina to grab it with her left. There was a few moments silence before Reina’s hand met her’s again, gentle and comforting. She almost swore she felt a calming sensation of Reina rubbing her thumb gently against her hand. Altun’s voice was caught in her throat, and instead trusted her body to continue to lead rather than her voice. She circled back in front of Reina so they were facing each other again, her stand still in Reina’s. The sensation of Reina rubbing her thumb against her skin again. She wasn’t imagining it. Her face was heating up more now. She put the dance together, leading Reina through all the steps together, bringing them close and far away again.

As Altun came circling back around the final time, Reina was much closer this time it seemed. There was still one part she hadn’t taught Reina, but didn’t know if Reina would recoil if she went for it. They were this close, there was no point in not doing so. Heart pounding away against her rib cage, Altun stood on her tip toes to press her forehead to Reina’s.

Silence.

Yet, no recoil. In fact, Reina seemed to attempt to press herself closer to Altun. Reina gave Altun’s hand a light squeeze that sent her heart skipping beats. She drew back, face flushed and sufficiently red. The red matched across Reina’s cheeks, though more noticeable in the moonlight than Altun’s was. She continued leading their dance, though they stayed closer than they were before. Altun taught her a few other dances, ones that kept them somewhat further apart, though Reina seemed to want to be close to her after the first display, however she listened to Altun, and her somewhat shaken voice, explain some dances her family had done. Reina was wondering the significance of that first one, the one she chose first. As though she chose it on purpose. She wanted to ask.

“Altun. That first dance -” the pounding in Altun’s chest returned, as did the rest dusting her cheeks. There was prolonged silence as Altun tried to figure out a way to explain that dance was how you told someone you loved them. That it was purely for couples. Though her and Reina were nothing of the sort, and yet…

“It’s for people who like each other in some fashion.” Altun let out a nervous laugh. _Don’t ruin it. Don’t ruin it. Don’t._

**_**Oh**_**. Was there actually a chance, somehow, that Altun also felt what Reina had felt the last few months of this journey? She had to find out, but how. Reina leaned forward somewhat so she could see Altun’s face. She seemed almost scared.

“I liked it a lot.” Reina said. Good job, couldn’t even say that you like her. _Just tell her_. Reina was beating herself up. She wanted to tell her. Altun picked that dance first on purpose and Reina was sure now Altun was feeling what she felt. Altun stood up quickly, that scared look still on her face.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Altun’s voice was shaky and Reina could hear the hidden fear laced in her words. “We should probably sleep though, right? Big day tomorrow and all preparing for the Naadam.” Reina’s face fell somewhat. _Tell her. Don’t let her walk away and not tell her how you feel._

“You’re right, we probably should.” Altun started to walk away but stopped and glanced back at Reina. The fear had seemed to subside for a moment, that gentle smile returning to her features.

“Thanks for dancing with me, Reina. Truly. Goodnight.” She then shuffled off quickly before Reina could say anything else. Reina simply watched her go.

“Dammit…I like you too, you know.” she said, her eyes finding the dimming glow of the fire now.


	2. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the Naadam, Reina gets Altun alone to finally tell her, or at the very least show her, how she feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't lie, not sure which part of any of this endearing, train wreck of a confession from both of them makes them look more so like useless lesbians.

“Reina!” Altun was bolting from the Mol encampment at her, positively beaming. It had been a few nights since their dance, but Altun had gone back to her normal self the morning after. Though, since that day she constantly seemed as though she always had something to tell Reina. However, she didn’t press Altun for it, after all Reina herself hadn’t been able to say what she wanted a few nights ago either. No matter what, she was happy to have Altun simply with her. Altun came barreling into her, throwing her arms around her in a sudden burst of affection. She couldn’t help but laugh while returning the embrace. They hugged rarely, though every time they did it felt right, and sent Reina’s heart into overdrive. Altun, realizing what she had done, pulled back with a nervous laugh. “Sorry. I’m just happy that we did it! We won the Naadam!” That bright smile again. It was so damn infectious. Really she should just tell Altun what she felt, that she cared for her beyond friendship. She was determined to make that very apparent after the celebrating was done and everyone had shuffled off to sleep. She hoped, at least.

Reina was content to sit along the sidelines of the celebrations. She was nestled up against one of the Yurts, near a fire she had made of her own. She was watching Altun dancing with the Mol near a fire farther down the way from her. Altun had gotten dressed up again, though this time she had braided her hair, weaving ribbons and jewels in between the strands. She had never seen Altun look this way, and it was a different side of her. A side of herself that Reina was sure she sometimes missed. Reina was finding that Altun looked quite beautiful this way. She was used to Altun in her mages robes, or some sort of simple shirt and long skirt combination, hair always pulled back and tied up with her bow. This was something different though, as though a part of Altun was shining through that she forgot she had. She seemed happy to be here again, to be with friends, dancing and laughing around a fire.

Altun had been trying to get Reina to dance again, though this time with all the other tribe members. Reina declined politely, yet didn’t think about what she was saying, and muttered something about wanting to dance with her alone. Altun had frozen in place, but Reina said quickly that it was nothing and for Altun to go have fun celebrating. The comment had slipped and Reina figured Altun’s head was still either processing what she thought she heard, or what _could_ have been said. She had dug herself a hole now, and there was no climbing out unless she got Altun alone to tell her how she felt, or at the very least show her. Reina was unsure of how long the celebrating would go on for. She was content to wait however long she needed to however, as she was stubborn to a fault a lot of the time.

Late into the evening, Altun came to find Reina, who was still in the same spot she had been, though this time, was rekindling the fire she made. Altun had done some singing earlier, and Reina’s mind was still buzzing. She heard Altun sing once, though she didn’t think Altun was aware of it, as she had been about to walk into their shared inn room when she heard a voice singing. Peaking through the slightly cracked open door, Reina had seen Altun sitting on the bed, singing a tune as she worked on fixing some wear and tear holes in her blanket. Reina never told her she caught her singing, and perhaps that was when the feelings started. She couldn’t actually pinpoint when the started, only that it was shortly after arriving in Kugane. The ribbons were lose in Altun’s hair now, and she looked exhausted, yet content. Altun sat herself down on the ground close to Reina. Closer than normal. She was making it difficult to focus. Hell, she was making it hard to remember to breathe.

Altun’s head slumped onto Reina’s shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. Altun recoiled quickly afraid she’d done something wrong. Reina, who opened her mouth, but lost the words, simply shook her head with a smile and signaled that it was alright. There was hesitation, but Altun let her head fall back to Reina’s shoulder. It wasn’t long before Altun had drifted off to sleep. She was dozing away, content in where she had chosen to take a small rest. Reina’s heart was beating quite loudly, loud enough had Altun been awake she surely would hear it too. A lot of the tribe were still dancing farther down, content in their celebrations. Reina figured maybe Altun was tired from so much interactions, as well as the battles of the Naadam.

Reina glanced down at Altun, her bangs were dangling down in front of her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. Gently, she reached down and brushed some of the stray hair away. She had never realized just how long Altun’s eyelashes were. They seemed to go on forever. Her heart was beating louder now. She made to dust her fingers across Altun’s face, but instead thought better of herself and didn’t do so. Altun wasn’t asleep for long, only a bell, if that. When Altun awoke, she mumbled something about going down to talk to the few lingering tribe members for awhile. Reina simply told Altun to not rush off to bed without saying goodnight to her, as she had something she wanted to tell her. Altun had looked somewhere between terrified and excited. Reina assured her it was nothing bad before shooing her off to spend time with the others.

Now the panicking set in. Reina had no idea what to do. What to even say. She hadn’t been able to tell her the other night after dancing that she liked her. That there was something in her heart for Altun beyond friendship. Reina had never had feelings for another before, never had she had to struggle with the sensation of possibly giving her heart to hold to someone else entirely. She had no idea to how to tell Altun she found her beautiful. How to tell her that she loved drowning in the colour of her eyes? Reina was clueless as she stared down at Altun again, dancing and laughing along with the elders of the Mol tribe. Celebrating a hard earned victory in the place she was born, someplace she had told Reina more than a few times felt less like home, but a place to visit old friends and family. How was Reina supposed to articulate the feelings in heart?

How was she supposed to say ‘I love you’?

Her head was swirling and the night was getting late and she could feel sleep coming for her. Altun had seated herself alone by one of the other fires, the embers all but faintly burning now. They lightly illuminated her body. Glancing around, she could see that everyone else had gone off to sleep now. This left her and Altun as the last two awake. It was now or never. Carefully, she got up, snuffing out what was left of her own fire with some dirt she had collected. She then made her way down to where Altun was. She quietly sat next to her, but not so much that Altun wouldn’t hear her sitting down next to her. Altun had her eyes on the sky, knees pulled up to her chest. She had taken the ribbons from her hair now, the braids left undone, her hair a unruly mess in it’s wake. It was oddly charming to see her hair somewhat curly left over from her braids. She seemed tired again, ready for sleep, yet it seemed like something was keeping her from doing so. Something more than Reina having wanting to talk with her before resting. Altun turned to glance at Reina, who’s face suddenly went red.

“Reina.” Altun smiled. Although she looked exhausted beyond all measure, she seemed more than happy to see Reina. She couldn’t help but return the smile. Her heart was pounding in her chest again. Damn, why was this so difficult? “You wanted to talk to me?” There was no going back now. It was now or never. Her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest.

“Uh, maybe something to show you would be better.” Altun raised an eyebrow at Reina. “But it’s a surprise! So close your eyes, alright?” she received a moments stare, but Altun did as she asked. Reina’s head was spinning. She knew what to do, it was must making her body move. She was paralyzed with fear for how this could end. However, she knew as soon as she did do it, she’d know right away Altun’s answer. Taking a quiet breath in, Reina laid her hand gently on Altun’s face, before leaning in and gently bringing their lips together. There wasn’t a hesitation, but more so shock. Though, that seemed to be extremely short lived as Altun’s hands found both sides of Reina’s face, deepening the kiss. Reina let out a small sigh of relief. She had been right. Altun did feel what she felt.

They parted after a few moments, their breath mingling between them, lips parted. Altun was staring at Reina, trying to process what had occurred, if it was some trick of the night and her dreams, or if indeed Reina had just kissed her. Altun seemed tempted to test her fate as to whether it was a dream. And she did, by grabbing the front of Reina’s shirt and pulling her back down till their lips crashed together once more. Reina threaded her fingers into Altun’s hair, moving her hand till it was cradling the back of her neck.

It was real Altun assessed. It was so very real.

They broke apart again, only for Altun to throw herself at Reina till they were a tangled mess on the ground with Reina’s arms wrapped around her. Reina couldn’t help but laugh. Altun’s silent answer to her statement. Altun sat back up and stared down at Reina, her long hair draping down over her shoulder, the moonlight shining of the brilliant tinges of red there. Reina’s hand found Altun’s face again and Altun’s hand found Reina’s, grasping it lightly, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I suppose that dance gave it away?” Altun asked suddenly. Reina laughed, sitting up carefully so they were seated next to one another again. She ran a thumb across Altun’s cheeks, over the freckles that lie there.

“I’d have suspected if you’d not told me what the dance was about.” Altun laughed nervously.

“Gave it away, huh?”

“I wanted to tell you then.” Reina said sheepishly. “But you ran off before I could tell you I felt the same way you did.” Altun let out another laugh. They were both such fools. They both had gone back and forth, trying to find out if the other felt the same, probably fighting their own minds for quite sometime. Denying everything. Yet, here the were, very much feeling something more than when they met in Ishgard all that time ago. Altun leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to Reina’s forehead.

“Well, you’ve told me now.” Altun hummed happily. “We can talk more about it tomorrow, after we sleep alright?” Reina pulled Altun close again, and she received a happy hum in response. Reina didn’t understand why Altun seemed to fit so well in her arms, as though this was meant to be. She didn’t understand, but she knew it was supposed to be this way. Her and Altun.

“Are we sharing a sleeping space tonight?” Reina asked, though half as a joke, half seriously. She could see Altun’s face flush red. She smiled smugly for a moment.

“I’ll be damned if I don’t get to sleep in your arms tonight.” Altun replied.

“Bold statement for someone who’s face is turning red.” That got her a whine of protest, but she simply laughed and kissed Altun lightly on the lips. Standing carefully, Reina helped Altun to her feet. Weary and tired from the days events, they walked back to the Yurt, arms woven around each other, simply as if it was meant to be. As though _they_ were meant to be.


End file.
